Shadow of its past
by Septembery
Summary: "Percy, why so scared? You will welling remember me?" - A Percy/Hermione story - just a dark little thing.


_**I do not own Harry Potter and do not earn any money at writing this. Do it just to get down my thoughts on the computer.**_

Hermione's eyes were empty, it was will have nothing in them. No hope, no joy, no life. They were ice. Brown ice. She raised her wand, she heard Ron's pitiful attempt to scream. She stared lifeless at her ex-boyfriend. "Hermione, no, no .. Do not do it. Hermione, this is not you. ... Please ... No, Hermione. It is not right." Stammered Ron panic. She did not flinch when she mutrade a cursed under her breath. Ron screamed in silent pain. If he only knew. When she saw that he was tormented enough, she whispered the killing curse, and he became quiet. Hermione leaned the back of his dead body. Slowly she pulled her finger on his cold cheek. If only he knew what his family had caused her. If Ron had known how she had liggit sleepless at night, if only he had known true again. Footsteps were heard, a panting could be heard. Without a sound, turned round Hermione herself on the newcomer. When she saw who it was she blinked slowly, it was him. "You .. You .. No. Hermione. .. You would not." He whispered slowly, he was afraid. Hermione started laughing an evil laugh. Her laughter echoed in the empty corridor. He nervously grappa his wand through his pocket. "Did you really Percy. That you, would prevent me? Of all injury to persons so did you really think you could stop me?" She whispered cold when she had stopped laughing. Percy pulled his left hand through his hair. He stared at his dead little brother's body. It was she, Hermione, his Hermione, who had done it. He lower lip began to tremble, she had conducted him. "You ..." he whispered slowly. Hermione growled slightly to Percy. Snapped she pulled out her wand. She knew this would happen sooner or later. He must die. Percy has to go. "You really thought that you could beat me ... You really thought you could win." She whispered menacingly. She took a step toward him, away from Ron. He took a step away from her, a step away from Ron. One step forward, one step hill. "Percy, why so scared? You will welling remember me?" Whispered Hermione just as she had whispered to him when she was fourteen. Percy froze for a minute. It was Hermione, she was kind. All these years, all these years he had always wired Hermione with security and proximity. Now she was only a shadow of its past. This was not the Hermione he knew. "Percy .. .. Come on Percy. Percy." she whispered, now quieter. She abstract out his hand, he met. He backed away to be baked. She had killed his brother. She was not the same innocent girl she had been when they had been friends, more than friends. "You have changed. It's over. Hermione. You are not the Hermione I was in love in." he whispered, minutes later, she fell together by the green flash. He had killed her. He was a murderer. A murderer. "Percy, my hero." Whispered Hermione, it was henens last words.

**End**

_- Will be happy in the back criticism, praise and whatever else you can write. It's one of my first stories with Percy / Hermione. If you do not understand ... So yes. Hermione snapped became friends with Percy during her first year, but Ron and Harry noticed it then. They become very close. In Hermione's third year, it's Percy's last years. Hermione gets depressed that her only "real" friend to l mmna her. When Hermione is the home of Ron during her four years they get tillsamans as a couple, except that someone knows. Percy who are there under ballast freaking out that she went with Viktor Krum. But it ends with a nice visit to the perfect bathroom * wink *. They try to be a so-called pairs, with occasional meetings and many letters. They are torn apart over Hermione's fifth year. Partly because of Ron and partly on Percy's work. During her six years so they're not a couple, but both do not have each other so much. Hermione goes with Voldermort and becomes his own secret spy. She is power hungry and wants to be the next world ruler, with Voldy then. But she's still in love with Precy .. -_

_Love from Septembery_


End file.
